LiveSTreamGaMez Wiki
LiveSTreamGaMez Alexander Lespier (now known as AlexIsHere) is an American YouTube gamer and entertainer. His channel is currently running with 1K subscribers since March 25, 2014. LiveSTreamGaMez consists of daily live streams, gameplay videos and vlogs. Every morning, sometimes even afternoons, Alex goes live on YouTube and plays mobile games such as Roblox, Minecraft, Bit Heroes, and YouTubers Life. He sometimes also live streams on his laptop. After he creates a server on Minecraft, fans will be invited to join and build with him live, especially since he gets a lot of attention on his channel. Alex sometimes even joins other servers on his streams and builds with other players. Other channels he owns are [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVsLMbgpJxuQVzqJ4YpBevw AlexDoesVlogs] (renamed to GrindsMyGearz) and his old vlog channel [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqEKXTYwRBF_cpNh6y7ahJA Alex Lespier] . GrindsMyGearz '''is a talk show where Alex discusses internet-related topics, such as internet drama and news on famous YouTubers. The series was created on January 26, 2018. Alex is also co-owner of the Vibrating Championships (originally '''VIBCHA for short), a hilarious franchise created by his best friend Daniel. In VIBCHA, players compete against eachother in Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX to perform the funniest crashes and awkward landings. Vibcha's''' Discord server was hacked December 29, 2017 and is no longer running. All the servers settings, channels, and members were deleted. Daniel then checked the audit logs and found that a user by the name of "tibike15300" had been behind it. The reason he did it is still unclear, but does show his hatred towards Vibcha, thus showing how brainless tibike is. History Alex started YouTube since March of 2014 and is currently active with 1K subscribers. He uploaded his first video on March 25th, 2014 titled "commentary video #1" where he stated that he would start uploading gameplay videos, usually four episodes of Need for Speed: ProStreet, and then started uploading two seasons of Minecraft on Xbox 360. A week later, Alex started uploading episodes of Roblox. Since his channel was small at the time, he only had 15 subscribers, with all his videos getting around 13 views on average. After Alex stopped uploading Minecraft videos on Xbox, he discovered the site [https://socialblade.com '''SocialBlade]' '''and noticed that he had been making 20 cents to $2 a month, and $4-10 a year. Around May of 2014, he stopped uploading videos and had been inactive for six months. On April 25th, 2015, Alex came back to YouTube and uploaded a video titled "Back In Business", where he announced that he had returned to YouTube to start uploading videos again, where he then created the [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqEKXTYwRBF_cpNh6y7ahJA '''Alex Lespier']' '''channel. The channel usually consisted of vlogs, skits, tornado preparation videos, phone call videos, and others. On February 12, 2016, Alex deleted all of his old videos on his [https://www.youtube.com/user/aleax5670/ '''LiveSTreamGaMez']' '''channel. He then turned his channel into a music channel where he started making music using an app. After two months of success, he revamped his channel into a vlog channel. His first vlog video became a hit, which gained 55 views and 3 likes. On January 1, 2017, [https://www.youtube.com/user/aleax5670/ '''LiveSTreamGaMez']' '''was officially born with 320 subscribers after its success over three years. Ten months later, Alex started streaming Minecraft gameplays, the time his channel started becoming popular. His channel is still active to this day. Alex's best friend [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Icb-52JqYFi0vLegrd-sA '''danielscreed']' '''is his video editor. Fast Forward Industries Around 2014 to 2016, Alex and Daniel started [http://tapenoise.webs.com/ '''Fast Forward Industries'], a small company they owned where they taped short videos (into parts) on a Hi-8 camera titled "The Asterisk", based on the Brighthouse Networks "Asterisk" TV advertisements. These videos showed Alex as an asterisk hunter, hunting for asterisks in Daniel's backyard. Other videos were shot on mobile phones. The videos, including the channel, are no longer on YouTube. "The Asterisk" was meant to become a film. However, due to poor video editing and using the same locations repeatedly, it was never made. All footage from the film will be available on Daniel's YouTube channel in 2018. Kasaka Bladehound A YouTuber by the name of [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3_p-QILRO7_a0f_nN3t7Sw Kasaka Reborn] (previously "Bladehound") sent hate comments to Alex's videos around 2016. The comments written by the user were usually "wow, your channel sucks", "stop making cancerous videos on youtube." and "why are you still making videos, your so dumb and stupid." Kasaka was, and always will be, the most toxic person in LiveSTreamGaMez history. Around April of 2016, one of Alex's videos had gotten taken down. The suspect on the day of the occurrence was unknown, but later that day, it was proven to be Kasaka who had taken the video down by sending a false copyright claim to YouTube. This possible method might've been achieved by reuploading Alex's video on a fake channel, then claiming the original as copyright. This also happened to [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Icb-52JqYFi0vLegrd-sA danielscreed]' '''with' a video he uploaded on October 20, 2017 titled "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UezK3YCag1c '''BMX Hell]" which was taken down almost a month after it had been posted. Again, Kasaka could be doing this, but it is still unclear since it was taken down by somebody using another "Alex Lespier" account. There is also a possibility that Alex's channel could be hacked. Burglar Incident On the early morning around 5 AM on January 27, 2018, two gunmen had broken into Alex's parents apartment. The suspects tried to steal two items that his family owned, which were a TV and an Xbox. The burglars then ran to Alex's bedroom and put him at gunpoint, causing Alex to panic. The burglars then stole $17 from Alex and immediately took off out of the apartment, leaving Alex and his family startled. They contacted the local authorities and told them about the situation. The incident is currently under investigation. On February 11, 2018, the incident happened once again around 1:30 AM. Two gunmen (possibly the same gunmen from the previous incident) had broken into the apartment of Alex's family. They had stolen money from Alex, then left the apartment quickly. They contacted the police and they arrived shortly after to investigate. It is believed that they had also broken into the apartment downstairs from them that same night. A recording of the phone call can be found here. YouTube channel hijack On May 21, 2018 around 3:00 PM, Alex was on Discord talking to his friends on a server. About a half an hour later, one of his fans (unstoppable gaming) told Alex that his channel was apparently hacked into by an unknown, very gay hater of his channel. He told his friend Daniel and they both investigated who did it. After checking the activity log, it turned out that somebody using a Coolpad 3622A-mpcs had been on his account since December 22, 2017 at 7:56 PM. Ever since then, they have been secretly logging into his account. They then deleted all of Alex's videos on May 21, 2018. Alex's profile picture had also been changed to this image. The info of the image shows it was taken from the same device that had logged in. Latest activity ANNOUNCEMENT FROM KATELYN: THE MIDDLE SCHOOL IS FINISHED This update was on posted on February 7, 2018 by Foxesrule1200 on the wall of ���� Lit Savages ����, a group on Roblox owned by xKatelyn123 with 23 members. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.Category:Browse